


An intimate little do

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, WinterHawk Bingo, clint is flexible, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint and Bucky undercover at an orgy
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437523
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	An intimate little do

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Bingo  
> Square I2- orgy

It was supposed to be a simple job, go to the party, slip away, get the information off the suspect’s hard drive, leave the party, easy. Clint and Bucky had done similar jobs hundreds of times. Their cover story as a couple was believable because it was based in truth, they were a couple. Their names were fake and Clint camped it up a bit, but the host of the party had bought it, hook, line, and sinker, inviting them to “an intimate little do.” Clint figured they’d be back at the hotel in time to watch Late Night with Jimmy Fallon.

An hour after their arrival, they stood at the edge of a large room, taring in disbelief as the two dozen guests of the “intimate little do’ started getting naked and pairing of in groups of three or more. Waitstaff in short, white togas, wandered around the room with silver trays and baskets. Bucky glance at some of them to find them all filled with condoms, bottles of lube, and sex toys.

“We’re at an orgy.” Clint mumbled staring at a group of very athletic folks on a large round futon nearby. 

Bucky nodded as he watched a young man bend his body, his head tipping to the side, following his movements until Clint elbowed him in the side.

“He’s very flexible.”

“So am I.” Clint huffed. “The launch pad isn’t even an advanced position”

Bucky arched an eyebrow, "what" written all over his face.

“I’ve read the gay Kamasutra.” Clint told him, his tone a bit defensive.

“Think you could do better than that?” Bucky asked, his voice husky with interest.

“Probably, but not right off the bat.” Clint told him. “I’d have to warm up, stretch first, maybe start out with something less ambitious, like the folded deck chair, work my way up to it.”

Bucky leaned in close, his lips brushing the rim of his ear.

“I’d be willing to help any way I could.” He whispered.

Clint bit his lip as the tickling of his warm breath sent a shiver down his back.

“I bet with your help I could even do the suspended congress with my feet on your shoulders.” He said, proud that his voice remained steady despite how fast his heart was racing.

Bucky’s eyes went black as he grabbed Clint’s hand and quickly headed for the nearest exit, pausing to shove a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube in his jacket pocket on their way out. They stumbled down the hall into an empty room. As soon as the door shut, Bucky had Clint pinned against it, hungerly kissing him as he fumbled to get his pants open. Clint groaned when he plunged his hand into his briefs and squeezed his hard cock. Clint shoved his pants and underwear down, then kicked out of them. He pulled the bottle of lube out of Bucky’s pocket and slicked up two of his fingers. Bucky slowly stroked his cock and kissed him as he quickly opened himself up, desperate have Bucky inside him.

“Now.” He growled, pawing at Bucky’s fly.

Bucky undid his pants and let them slide down his thighs, pushing his underwear down just enough to free his cock. Clint slicked him up with a couple of quick strokes, then Bucky was lifting him up, pinning him against the wall with his body as he carefully guided Clint’s legs up until he was basically folded in half before thrusting into his ass with one fast, hard move. Clint wailed and scrambled to grab onto Bucky’s forearms as he drove into him with a brutal pace, exhaling with loud grunts as his thighs moved like steam driven pistons, relentlessly pounding his cock into him.

Clint could feel his orgasm building but it still caught him of guard when it hit, knocking the breath out of him and making his vision white out. When he came to, Bucky had stopped moving except for little thrusts of his hips as his cock twitched inside of Clint, filling his ass full of cum. When he saw Clint’s eyes were open, he carefully lowered them to the floor, somehow managing to stay inside him as he unfolded Clint’s legs, rubbing at his hips while he kissed him.

“That was…” he trailed off, looking a little dazed.

Clint nodded weakly, speaking beyond his abilities at the moment. Bucky gave him a worried look.

“You ok?” he asked.

Clint gave him a huge smile and a thumbs up.

“I may never walk again, but since I had a mind-altering orgasm, I am not even mad about it.” Clint told him.

Bucky snorted and carefully easing his softening cock out of his ass, causing Clint to wince. He looked around the room for something to clean them up with and burst out laughing.

“What?” Clint asked, struggling to sit up.

Bucky waved his arm at the room. Clint followed his gestured, grinning when he saw the computer on the desk behind them. Bucky grabbed the special thumb drive Tony had given them out of his pants pocket and plugged it into the computer.

“Tony said it would take about ten minutes to copy the hard drive.” Clint said.

Bucky nodded.

“What are we going to do while we wait?”

Bucky looked at him, a wicked grin on his face.

“Think you’re warmed up enough to try the launch pad?”


End file.
